1.Field of the Invention
It is the purpose of this invention to provide an array of sensors on a remotely controlled mining system to map the entry condition and computer store the generated knowledge for comparison to other similar surveys to indicate changes in the entry condition to the operator or the mining system control.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
There are teachings in the prior art of utilizing television cameras to monitor mine entries or bore holes to present an image to the operator of strata condition. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,876, electromagnetic signals are generated indicative of the illuminated surface of the mine, the signals being transmitted to a remote control station having a visual display for monitoring movement. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,280, television cameras are mounted on the miner so that the machine can be remotely controlled. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,974,330, 4,167,290 and 4,463,378, there are illustrated devices for inspecting boreholes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,964 discloses using a scanner on a longwall miner to monitor mine roof conditions.